ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chupchup
( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 17:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Blockade with no port Question for you at Talk:Common_Ship_Questions#Blockade_with_no_port.3F. Robin Patterson 02:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Change made to Template:NotImplemented I seen where you said you moved a parameter in template - and made Firefox work fine ? - if so would you check the for the same mistakce - I copied the info to make the template and added the parameter section to -- ( Morph on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 00:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Recommend / Vote for new staff Click here to see / recommend / vote. -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|''Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 21:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Tell me if this formatting is better on mousover or not ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 00:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback If I am correct you should now have the ability to rollback - should see rollback next to undo on vandalized pages -- Rollback lets you undo Multiple changes that were done in a row by that person - meaning if they did a change then saved it then did a 2nd change and saved it- if you click Rollback -- it will undo BOTH changes by that person but wont undo muli changes if they save a change then someone else saves a change then they do a 2nd change it will just undo that one change I gave you this option because you been doing alot of vandalism cleanup and thought this would help you in some instances also you do not have to enter a reason (explanation) when you use rollback - it still shows up in the logs though -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 02:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Vacation Have a Good vacation and we will see you when you get back - Have fun -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr|Morph]] on http://Ikariam.com | | Talk ) -- 04:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Status changes I have recently had to change the protection status of the List of unimplemented buildings page to locked-sysop status because '''Registered' users were defacing the page as well. :As a result I have made Scaremonger and User:Chupchup into Sysops so that they can still edit any page that is protected. :I have also made Robin Patterson in to a Bureaucrat so that there he or I can do whatever is necessary to correct the problem. ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi there. I am Jamie (Jammmie999) I created this wiki. We haven’t spoken before but I understand that whilst I was gone you were helping fight vandalism. Thanks for helping and I hope that you can continue helping us to win the war on vandalism. Jammmie999 18:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Forum on Blocking Anonomouse edits Please view this forum Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing? and give your view / ideas -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:29, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Admin's Slate Admin's Slate - A page to contact admins in general for requests/notifications/etc, and have admins post the same, instead of individual people's Talk pages, or using the forums (watercooler and Help don't seem appropriate). I'm unsure if this exists in some form already or not. The above page is a sub-user page, so it's still in development. Please comment on it in its Talk, if you're interested, and even if you're not, please say so. I don't want to add a page nobody cares about or would use. ~ by 'Eliria''' 17:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Help for Eliria? Please have another look at Forum:Vandalism - Why allow anonymous editing?. Robin Patterson 06:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Issue with v.0.3.0 OK, where do we go to ask about problems? I went an pillaged an empty town this morning and it asked me how many ships I wanted to send for the loot. Now, about 2 hours later, it won't let me send more than 2 ships, even though I have plenty of them not being used. Does it anticipate how much you will get and only allow that many to go? The first one this morning didn't act that way. Snowmaster